MC and BS Backround stories
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Historical happenings that occour during or before the chapters in My Creator/Becoming Somebodies. The first chapter is a note- ignore it and read onto chapter 2! IMPORTANT UPDATE! Chapter 13 reveal a secret that needs to be read before reading ch2 of BS!
1. Introduction

This is basically an introduction to the historical-ness that is this collection of one-seys. The thing is, I've had epiphanies of the past for_ My Creator_, and I had to write them down. They're in no particular order, but most of the time the _**A/N:**_ section thingies will be set up like this:

**A/N: **

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

**CHAPTER SET: **[any of the chapters released in _My Creator_]

**DISCLAIMER: **[just in the pilot chapter (this means the first real chapter submitted- this is just the intro.)]

Enjoy, young humans!


	2. Why do you lie to me

**A/N:**

Hiya, everyone! I wanted to post what was happening behind the scenes of _My Creator_ and some of its history. Most of this takes place in the past, to let you know. This chapter is the creation of Yukia. These historical happenings won't be in any particular order, but if they take place during the actual story, I'll put it in the author's notes here.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Yukia.

* * *

Vexen breathed deeply as he made the pink-gray hearts dance around in the glass cylinder. As two of these small hearts collided, they became larger than before, but they turned grayer in response. Nearly sixteen hours had passed since Vexen had begun working on his newest Replica. A replica of a young child named Akiyu, whom he had studied for the past few months- to get every aspect of her right when he created the Replica. More and more of these little hearts collided, and not before long, they all became a large, black, dead heart. It didn't beat, but it breathed.

"Finally…" the scientist sighed in relief and sealed up the glass cylinder again. "She'll need to be placed into a larger casing…"

Vexen carried the cylinder over to a pre-prepared glass box- one that almost touched the ceiling of the white laboratory. He released the black heart into the large container and closed the metal hatch. The glass cylinder was then discarded into a nearby disposal area; one of which Vexen had specifically requested.

"See you when I get back…" Vexen said to the heart, then shut the lights and closed the door to the private lab in which he lived so much of his life in.

* * *

[Three Days Later]

A loud thump resonated through the laboratory, disturbing Vexen from his peaceful analysis of a harmful toxin found in his coffee this morning. He rushed to when the sound came from, then stared curiously as it came again. It was protruding from the room his newest Replica had been placed, which then concerned the scientist to his fullest. He immediately started to punch in the code for the door when he heard the thumping noise a third time. As the automatic metal door slid far enough for him to move into the white room, what he saw astounded him.

There, on the floor inside the glass container was a little girl- probably not much older than six years old. His Replica- it had survived the initial setup stage. The small girl was covered in water, and she was pounding against the floor. Screaming without a voice, and banging worthlessly against the cold, linoleum tile beneath her, the child looked… broken. Tear streaked down her face, and she finally looked up at Vexen.

He held his breath when he approached the girl, and examined her. Her skin was pale, and almost looked like porcelain. Her eyes were a reddish-brown colour, and here glazed over with fear. The deep onyx locks that fell sloppily and messily over most of her face and body was sticking to the porcelain skin and was poking at the red-brown eyes. Her slowly unlatched the metal trapdoor and reached a gloved hand into the glass casing. The small girl's eyes lightened up, and she eagerly grabbed hold of his hand with two of her own.

"My perfect little Replica…" he pulled her small body out through the opening, which was just big enough to get her through. "What shall we call you?"

* * *

[4 years later]

"Vexen! V-Vexen!" Yukia sobbed hopelessly for him as she ran towards the house, and said scientist came out of the small house they called home.

"Yukia?" he hugged the elder man around his thighs, and looked up at him. "What happened?" he brushed her check, which was dripping blood.

"T-the school boys, they…" her eyes filled up with tears again, and she began to whimper. "Th-they were throwing rocks at me, and called me a fake!"

Vexen sighed and took her in the small home to get her cleaned up.

* * *

"Vexen," Yukia slowly started, kicking her feet around. "What's a 'mom'? The kids at my school all talk about how their mothers prepare their hair and lunch and things like that, but I don't have one of these 'mom' things. What is it?"

Vexen sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was sewing the large cut Yukia had received when the boys had thrown rocks at her, which made him wonder what else they threw to give her such a large, deep cut. As he sewed the final stitch, he looked her in the eyes.

"I think it's time I told you, the story of how you were created."

* * *

[After the long explanation]

"W-what ?" Yukia stood up from her sitting position on the couch, sitting back down almost instantaneously afterwards, due to the pain. "I-I'm just… you did…" her eyes watered up and she looked betrayed at Vexen. He didn't say anything, but simply stood up and went to the door.

As he put on his overused and permanently stained lab coat, he said "You were an experiment that happened to go right. Don't fret too much over it- you're just as worthless as your Original, Akiyu."

Vexen disappeared that night, and was taken by Organization XIII.

* * *

**A/N:**

Whoa… hope you liked this. I'm tired. D:

I'm still getting over the stomach flu, but I thought I'd put this up anyways. ;3

Expect an update on _My Creator_, btw.


	3. Let's read a book together

**A/N: **

This is a backround fic for my "My Creator" story. It really has nothing to do with the actual plot of the story [until much later], but contains the same characters.

**CHAPTER SET: **11th chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. I only own Yukia. I also don't own "Sanctuary" or its backwards lyrics. [That's right, you heard me. BACKWARDS.]

* * *

Yukia watched as Vexen rushed around the room, frantically looking for test tubes and wires for his newest "Creation". He was a young teenage boy- much like her - and he had silver hair, from the picture she saw of him. Vexen had called this boy in the picture "Riku". He was a keyblade bearer, and had amazingly green eyes. What was in this glass casing- the Replica –was only a beating heart, slowly forming into bones and a body. Yukia's eyes glowed as she watched the medium-sized heart unhurriedly throb.

"Why do you need to make another one?" Yukia cautiously asked him, turning her body in full to face him. As his eyes landed on her, he scoffed lightly.

"I wouldn't send you to have the fate that all my other creations had- death. After Marluxia decides that he wants you to fight to prove you're strong. All of them," he sobbed slightly. "Dead."

She didn't respond, and looked back to the heart, which had turned a black colour. _Does my own heart look like that?_

* * *

The body had completed itself within a few days of creating the heart. When Yukia had walked into Vexen's lab, she wasn't expecting a naked teenage male to be standing there. The boy made no move to cover his "special" places, so Yukia covered her eyes.

"Vexen?"

Only then did the Chilly Academic notice her, and turned around with a black cloak- like his own- in hand. "I'm fitting him. It's best if you leave."

She took the chance and sprinted for the door, hurriedly walked through and slammed it back into place. _Hard._

* * *

_Was I like this, too, when I was created? _She looked at the Silver-haired boy before her, attempting to read a book he found in the library. He was mouthing the letters to himself, but didn't seem to comprehend the words as a whole. Taking pity on Riku, Yukia sat down beside him. He was reading "The Three Little Pigs", and Yukia found herself smiling. _This was the first book I read, too._

"Riku," she grabbed the book and watched his gaze fall upon her. "I'll help you read it. See? This is a sentence. It says: "There was once three little pigs...""

* * *

Riku was curled up on Yukia's lap, the book long abandoned on the floor- along with various other books. Yukia was humming a nameless lullaby to the sleeping Replica, and wondered about his fate. _Marluxia will kill him? After what?_ She wondered to herself. _And Marluxia was going to do whatever it is to Riku… to me? _

"_I need more affection than you know… why?_

_He was Ansem, he was Ansem-_

_I need more affection than you know…"_

"W-what was that?" She asked herself, as the words flowed from her mouth. "This is nonsense…"

"_I need true emotions,_

_No, I will not destroy 'em!_

_I need more affection than you know-_

_I need true emotions!"_

Riku moved slowly in his slumber, shifting ever so slightly on her lap. His green eyes opened to her, still somewhat glazed over with sleep. "Yukia…" his hand reached up to touch her face.

She held his hand to her cheek. "Yes, Riku?"

"I don't want to die."

Yukia stared at him, a silent tear leaking from her eyes. _I had told Vexen that a few weeks after I was first created._

"You won't die, Riku, I won't let you." She clutched him close to her chest, and he let her weep.

* * *

**A/N:**

Its Luxord's year now, you know. :D

[I just thought I'd throw that in there.]

Beginning of the 'Historical' part of my "My Creator" story- I'm quite proud of it, since writing Riku [or the Replica, in this case] is difficult for me. I'll probably have some more after this.


	4. Sing your memories with me

**A/N:**

Whoop! Another pointless update. Thanks to Clarilune, I've come up with another Song!fic for Demyx and Yukia.

**CHAPTER SET:** Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE SONG: 'Set Fire to the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol.

* * *

Demyx played on his Sitar and hummed whilst Zexion and Yukia read the Lexicon. He had been playing the song Yukia seemed to sing often when she was alone, and Demyx tried to memorize the way it sounded; trying to turn it to acoustics was difficult. He whispered the words again to himself, then played the song louder- loud enough for Zexion and Yukia to look up.

"That sounds like…" Yukia let go of the Lexicon and sat near Demyx. "…the song I sing…"

"What's it about?" He looked deeply into her eyes, and her facial expression turned a bit… sad.

"I wrote this when Vexen left me…"

_"I find the map and draw a straight line,_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines." _Demyx began slowly, as if to edge her on. Zexion wasn't surprised she hesitated, but was when she began to sing.

"_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger increases of distant dark places…" _She gently ran her hands over his facial features as they sang together, a small smile playing on Demyx's face.

"_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science."_

Zexion was now thoroughly entranced, and felt the tension between them all. Almost as if he was… intruding.

* * *

Demyx liked it when she sang. It was slow, sweet and… peaceful. He especially liked it when he sang with her.

_"Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me."_ Demyx felt Yukia's hands in his hair, gripping and looseding the strands in between her fingers.

"_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms."_

* * *

Yukia had been singing this a lot lately, and she blamed that mostly on Repliku. ["Sing it again," he would say. "I like the way your voice sounds."] But this particular song holds so much of her history from after Vexen left, if made her cry every time she sang it.

Never the less, she sang along with Demyx, her tears slowly dripping down her face.

_"After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in."_

* * *

Demyx had stopped playing his Sitar at this point and focused on singing along, not ignorant to the tears that Yukia was shedding. [He was, however, oblivious to Zexion's uncomforted shifting on the bed.]

_"I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms."_ He really liked this song, but found it extremely hard to focus when Yukia was this close, crying.

"_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_and I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms."_

Yuka stopped singing as the song came to a close, then wrapped her arms around Demyx's shoulders.

"I'm never singing that again," she whispered to him. "It holds too many sad memories."

"Okay, Yukia-chan. That's fine."

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahhh, I hope you liked it, Clarilune. ;D

I don't know when I'll update _My Creator_, but be on the lookout.


	5. Concert at Oblivion University

**A/N:**

I fell in love with this song, and it just sort of… inspired me with some Yukia/Roxas stuff… so I sort of did this on a whim. ;D

This is AU, so it will take place at a sort-of concert thing… with Yukia singing. X3

**CHAPTER SET:** None; this is Alternate Universe.

**RATING:** T+ whoop, Yukia's getting a bit… um… Dirty, shall we say? 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the song: Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina, or the Sharpie brand permanent markers.

* * *

The stage lit up as Yukia walked up on stage, her hair unevenly cut, but very long- wrapped and styled in a gravity-defying way. She smiled before the music started to play, and she swung her head around in a circle before singing.

The beat picked up, and she tapped her foot, which was contained in a leather high-heeled boot.

"_I'm going through the same day_

_Same place, same way I always do_

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_

_And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie_

_Oh, you got to me-"_

She swung her hips to the beat slightly, enticing the crowd- made up of Oblivion University's students and teachers. The whole mass of students was here, even the Oblivion Berserkers- which was their football team.

"_My life was alright, living in black and white_

_But you changed my point of view._

_Show me your colors, show me your colors_

_'Cause without you I'm blue!"_

She held the note before going into the chorus.

"_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you."_

She pointed into the crowd, but to no one in particular.

"_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you."_

She touched the hands of the students, running along the stages' edge.

"_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, and my mind_

_'Cause the way it's going down_

_In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light_

_Are you feeling me?"_

She shook her hips enticingly, earning a few wolf whistles and whoops in the crowd. One student started the wave, and the rest joined in. She pulled a fan onstage, one who didn't look particularly excited to be there. He had blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes, which went nicely with his tanned skin.

"_'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around_

_I feel like I'm breaking out_

_Show me your colors, show me your colors_

_'Cause without you I'm blue!"_

She danced around the teen, lightly touching him on the shoulder and trailing her hands over his chest. The student now had a deep red blush spread across his face, almost dancing with her. This, of course, made all his friends in the front row cheer and make vulgar motions- egging him on.

"_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you…"_

She turned her back to him, and flipped her hair over her left shoulder and bent down slightly, making her skirt ride up. The student by now had given up trying to hold back, and shook his hips to the beat of the song.

"_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you!"_

The blonde male had gotten close to her, moving in lucid, almost feathery-like movement, holding her hips and swaying to the intense beat of the song.

"_My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out_

_Will you be there? Are you waiting?_

_Will you be there? Will you save me?"_

Yukia got down on her knees, in a begging, worried stance.

"_You can save me; I know you can save me_

_I know you can save me so just, so just save me_

_Without you I'm blue!"_

She shot up from her floored position, instead settled for grinding her rear up against the teen's hips.

"_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you!_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you!_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you!_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you!"_

The song was coming to an end, and Yukia got up close to the student, so close, he could feel her breath.

"_Save me, save me…"_

She planted a light kiss on the boy, watching his face brighten with a blush again.

While the audience applauded and wolf-called, the teen's friends got up on stage and clapped hand on his back.

They were all dressed the same, in black leather coats. _Are they in a gang?_

"Hey," she interrupted the group of boys, and one girl. "Wanna come backstage? I could sign autographs for you all, and maybe…" she looked at the silver-haired teen. "Some other things."

The group immediately accepted, following her to the backstage of the school theatre.

"So, should I sign your t-shirts? Your hands… your pants?" she laughed lightly at her own perverted jokes, but the males quickly accepted, taking any chance-it seemed- to have her tough them in any way possible. The only girl, however, unzipped her coat, and walked over to Yukia.

"I'm Larxene." Yukia smiled at her.

"Where would you like me to sign, Larxene?"

Larxene took off her jacket, then pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Sign my chest."

While Yukia almost blanched form the request, the other males laughed, and patted Larxene on the back. "S-sure. What color, Larxene?"

She looked at the wide array of colorful Sharpies, picking out a metallic gold one. "This one. Right here," she poked her left breast.

Yukia nodded and took the Sharpie and wrote her name in fancy letters with a little heart around it, making Larxene giggle. She threw her shirt back on over her head, along with her cloak.

She signed some other's shirts and arms, taking pictures with their cell phones. They were all excited, except for the short blonde kid- the one she danced with.

"Don't you want an autograph, as well?" the boy looked at her. When he didn't do anything, Yukia pushed him down onto a chair. She sat upon his lap, with her legs on either side of him. He blushed darkly and his friends whistled. "Where should I sign…?" she pulled out a silver Sharpie, tracing her finger along his jaw line.

"I-I… My name is Roxas."

"Nice name." she pulled the coat of him, setting it aside. Getting off him, she got down on her knees, and lifted up his shirt, just enough to see his stomach. She giggled as his group laughed and made suggestive noises and motions. She popped the cp off the Sharpie, and started to write her name across his abdomen. In large, cursive writing, her name was written over his belly-button, along with her phone number and a large silver heart.

The security came to tell them to get going, because she had another show to get ready for.

As they all laughed lightly and waved to Yukia, she grabbed Roxas by the hand. "Call me later, okay?" she winked and walked in the other direction, shaking her hips and blowing a kiss his way.

* * *

**A/N:**

Some crack-inspired AU stuffs for you. I hope you enjoyed, and laughed a bit at my perverted humor.

;D


	6. Kisses before the Castle

**A/N:**

This was too fluffy and cute to _not_ put in here.

**CHAPTER SET:** Chapter 15

* * *

Yukia finished the song off quietly as Demyx played his Sitar, sitting on his lap and letting him wrap his hands around her waist. Yukia sighed softly and leaned back onto Demyx's chest.

"Will it always be like this?"

He sighed as well, and rested his chin in her shoulder. "I don't know. But I want this to last forever."

Yukia giggled lightly. "That's so cheesy."

Demyx laughed. "I hope not! Because," she tightened his grip on her. "I meant it."

Yukia blushed and moved his hands off her. Getting up, she turned to him.

"Do you… mean it?"

Demyx nodded his head in a brief moment of seriousness, which was kind of cute.

She grabbed his hands, and stood on her tip-toes, leaning up to kiss him on the lips lightly. Demyx smiled into the kiss, but took it no farther than it went.

"I…" she looked at the ground. "I don't care what the other Nobodies say, Demyx. I love you with all my heart."

Demyx's smiled faded, and he said "Me too. I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **

Just a cute little one-shot that's not even 300 words long. I thought it was cute.

R&R!


	7. Loosing my mind

**A/N:**

This was floating around in my head for a while, so I needed to get it out.

**CHAPTER SET: **Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Somewhere by Within Temptation.

* * *

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence,_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure,_

_You're always in my heart_

Yukia tried to hold onto her memories of them, desperately she did, failing so violently she wanted to cry. Her arms flailed, and the memory of Vexen was gone. Her other memories, lesser ones, passed by and were covered up by lies. A memory of Demyx flashed by, and she clung on desperately.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul_

"No," she said. "Let me keep my memory of him, please!" she cried out desperately, holding on with all her might. It was ripped away from her, and she cried harder. "I don't'… want to loose tose memories." Another memory flashed by, of Namine. She looked at it.

"_You'll forget these memories, but you will never lose them. They'll always be there."_

"But… I don't want to forget." The memory vanished as fast as it had appeared. Another memory of Vexen, of his death, flashed by so quickly that she almost couldn't grab it.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

Yukia's tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks, now reddened with labored breathing. Vexen, Vexen, Vexen, oh where did you go…

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever's happened,_

_The truth will free my soul _

A hand reached out of a memory, and she recognized it as Demyx's hand. She took it, but it quickly slipped through her fingers, vanishing away to nothing ness.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes me to go_

Then a memory passed by that she couldn't afford to give up. _That,_ memory was so precious to her, she would die for it in a heartbeat if it meant keeping it remembered. That one instance when his lips met hers was so precious to her heart, so vivid in her mind; the feeling of Demyx's soft lips against her own was something to die for.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever's happened,_

_The truth will free my soul_

Just as fast as it appeared, it vanished into darkness, and the memory was forgotten. Everything now was a blur, and Yukia fell to the bottom of the cocoon.

"I CAN'T LOOSE THESE MEMORIES!!"

"_You'll forget these memories, but you will never lose them. They'll always be there."_

"No..."

She then woke up to find a girl in a white dress.

* * *

**A/N:**

It's been bugging me, so I finally got it out.

I SAW ALICE IN WONDERLAND YESTERDAY! It was so wonderful, you should go see it.


	8. All you wanted

**A/N:**

A little songficcy to keep you in the loop. AU, Yukia in an Asylum, singin about nothing, when Saïx decides to take a look at their newest paitient.

**WARNING:** ANGST, CHARACTER DEATH, AND YUKIA ABUSE AHEAD.

**CHAPTER SET: ** None; AU

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch.

* * *

_"I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away"_

Yukia sung the tune to herself, the cold walls of her confinement dimly lit with the single florescent lighting fixture above her head, swinging limply. She pulled on her restraints, struggling with the leather straps secured tightly around her wrists and ankles. Giving up, she laid stiffly on the mattress in the concete room. A man with blue hair walked into the room, slowly making his way over to her, stopping within a few feet of her bed.

His voice was serene and gentle, but with very rough edges. "Why have you been put here."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Because I'm unstable, apparently."

He nodded and began to walk away. He stopped just before he got to the door, and said "My name is Saïx."

"Yukia." she whispered as he walked out the steel door, bolting it back in place.

* * *

[TimeSkip: One month]

_"I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away"_

Saïx gently sang to her, holding her, having released her wrist confinements. She rocked back and forth in his arms, humming along to the rythmn. He stopped singing and leant close to her ears.

_"If you want to,  
I can save you.  
I can take you away from here,  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there,  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares..."_

Yukia looked at him after he whispered those words to her, a small, barely there glimmer of hope glistening in her eyes. "You mean it?"

"It could be different for you and I, Yukia." he held tighter onto her.

It might be called unnatural and sick for a man in his thirties to fall for a girl just barely nineteen, but Saïx could care less about that. He knew he harbored feelings for the unstable girl, but wondered if she felt the same.

* * *

[TimeSkip: Next month]

Yukia ran her fingers through Saïx's blue hair, relishing the feeling she longed to feel freely. She leaned in closed to him, smelling the strawberry scent in his hair, sighing contentedly. She whispered lightly in his ear:

_"I'm sinking slowly,  
So hurry hold me.  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on...  
Please can you tell me,  
So I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone?"_

Yukia locked her hand with his, gripping tightly onto his large hand. Her feelings for the blue-haired man had grew in the past two months, and she clung desperatly onto those feelings. She hadn't felt for anyone like this for so long, and she wanted, **needed**, to have some sort of love. Not that this would ever cross his mind, but she wanted him so badly...

* * *

_"If you want to,  
I can save you.  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there,  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares."_

Saïx repeated that a lot, but since Yukia never answered, he assumed his feelings for her weren't returned. He repeated that line over and over again, hoping to produce some sort of emotion from the girl, besides the sadness she always wore on her shoulder.

_"All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah"_

Saïx gripped onto her roughly, making a face of mixed emotions, confusing Yukia. To her, it looked like hope, fear, and...love?

_"If you want to,  
I can save you.  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside,  
So busy out there.  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares."_

One last time he would try to love her, then he would give up, and that was his plan. He never expected Yukia to cling to him desperatly, sobbing roughly into his lab coat, soaking it with tears.

_"Please can you tell me,  
So I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone...?"_

Yukia sobbed the question jaggedly to him, and he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Please, take me with you...Saïx..." she looked up at him with a face filled with so much hope, graditude and...love.

So, they felt the same. The blue haired man smiled sadly, a tear springing up in his eye. He hugged her tighter, and she buried her face into his chest.

* * *

The next day, when Saïx tried to smuggle her out of the Asylum, he got shot down by the guards at the gate, and fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Yukia had cried so hard, fighting with the guards, punching one square in the nose, only to be knocked out by another guard.

* * *

She watched Saïx's funeral on the small televison, touching the screen and crying to herself. they wouldn't even let her go to the funeral, and she had fought again.

"I thought you were supposed to save me..." her sobs came out as chocked back screams, and she thrashed around the room, throwing the small television and topping over the bed, smashing the lightbulb and banging on the door. When the doctors came in they already had a tranquilizer ready.

"Shoot!" she screamed. "Fill me with something that'll kill me! Please..." she fell to her knees, screaming as loud as she could. "I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!!"

* * *

Yukia was later found dead in her cell room, hanging from the ceiling by her bedsheets.

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my, the angst that DRIPS off this fic...

I really needed that. I like my OC paired up with Saïx. It makes me happy. :D


	9. Water Ballroom

**A/N:**

I fucking love _Anastasia. _It's just so awesome. I love the soundtrack, and this song seemed to fit perfectly with Yukia and Demyx.

**CHAPTER SET:** Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Once Upon a December_ in the Disney movie _Anastasia_, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_"Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings._

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_once upon a December…"_

Yukia sung softly to herself as she turned down a random alleyway, splashing in the leftover puddles from the last storm. Something still felt as if it was missing, and her heart was aware of it. She still didn't know what it was, but it must have been important if her heart was hurting…right?

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory…"_

She twirled a bit in her white flats, stumbling and almost falling to her watery [and mostly muddy] doom. Yukia caught herself and kept walking, turning back onto the bustling streets of Celestial Town. She kept humming the melody to herself, closing her eyes for a brief second before crashing into a back.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, her black bangs getting into her eyes. The man had already walked away, flipping his pink hair over his shoulder.

* * *

_"Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory..."_

Demyx played his Sitar while he sang, letting the melody flow off his finger and into his water. The figures of two people dancing filled the room, and in the middle of all his water people, was what he believed to be him. There was another girl, all alone on the other side of the room, and his water person walked over to her, offering her a dance. The water girl accepted, and they waltzed around Demyx's room.

"What are you doing?" Zexion's voice echoed and startled Demyx; ending his water ball and making the figures splash onto the floor.

"I-I'm…" he curled up in his newfound sea, and shook a little. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to meet the grey eyes of Zexion.

"We miss her, too, you know." Demyx clung to him.

"I know."

* * *

_"Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..."_

Yukia danced around her house, spinning her hair in small curls, watching the rain fall viciously outside her window. Her heart ached again, throbbing hard to the point where it hurt. Yukia stopped singing and held her chest, tracing the scars along her chest and other parts of her body. She doesn't remember getting them; only that they are there.

"_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December…"_

Yukia let silent tears slip by as her heart gave another painful throb, pumping almost too fast; she could barely keep up with it.

"Why does this hurt…?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, there you go. Some good ol' fashioned Disney songs.


	10. What happened to us

**A/N:**

Okay, I had an epiphany and had to write this down before I forgot about it.

**CHAPTER SET: **None; AU

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _What Happened To Us_ by _Hoobastank_.

* * *

A steady beat was set be the drummer, speeding up slightly then slowing down. Axel tapped the set lightly with the sticks, setting up the back-beat. Demyx strummed the Sitar roughly, getting the song going.

"_I thought it was too good to be true,_

_I found somebody who understands me._

_Someone who would help me to get through,_

_And fill an emptiness I had inside me."_

Saïx sung to the beat of the song, his deep voice echoing over the auditorium. He flipped his blue hair over his shoulder.

"_But you kept inside, and I just denied, _

_Some things that we should have both said…_

_I knew it was too good to be true,_

_'Cause I'm the only one who understands me..."_

The beat picked up, and all of the instrumentalists played an intense beat. Luxord violently pounded notes on his guitar, and Demyx followed suit, with Axel thrashing on the drums. Saïx took a breath, searching the crowd for the center of this song.

"_What happened to us?_

_We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely._

_What happened to us?_

_And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?"_

When he still didn't spot Yukia in the crowd, he swore his heart broke.

* * *

Yukia listened to the radio broadcast of Saïx and his band members, and struggled against the current traffic jam on Destiny Islands, mostly caused by the concert. Since they never got many visitors, being an island and all, this was like seeing a Heartless for the first time.

_"Remember they thought we were too young,_

_To really know what it takes to make it._

_But we had survived off what we have done,_

_So we could show them all that they're mistaken."_

Yukia gripped the wheel tighter as the light turned red above her. She tapped her fingers to the beat of the song, which was slower than the chorus. She eagerly waited as people got out of their cars on the other side of the road, and she saw the light turn green. She never drove so fast in her life.

"_But who could have known, the lies that would grow,_

_Until we could see right through them._

_Remember they knew we were too young,_

_We still don't know what it takes to make it..."_

She wasn't looking at which side of the road she was driving on, and Yukia came to a bone-breaking halt, hitting two oncoming drivers.

* * *

_"What happened to us?_

_We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely._

_What happened to us?_

_And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only one?"_

Saïx nodded his head to the beat, no longer searching the crowd for the girl whom he was sure to be there.

* * *

"_We could have made it work, we could have found a way._

_We should of have done our best to see another day._

_But we kept it all inside until it was too late,_

_And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay…_

_For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away..."_

The radio still played in the crashed car, police cars swarming around the three crashed vehicles, the two victims being carried away in an ambulance with minor scratches. Yukia's head was smashed in from the steering wheel, and the airbags didn't react to the crash. Blood ran all over the interior of the car, and began to seep out the doors. The nurses had carried what they could of her body out of the car and onto a stretcher, rolling her over to the ambulance.

* * *

"_What happened to us?_

_We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_

_What happened to us?_

_And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?"_

Saïx had a rapid sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut, and thrashed his head to the beat of the song, finishing it off.

"_What happened to us?_

_What happened to us?_

_What happened to us?_

_What happened to us?"_

The concert ended, and he grabbed his cell phone from backstage. As he was about to call Yukia's cell, his ringer went off. The number was the one for the local police, and he picked up immediately.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" his voice was laced with worry, and the other members of the band came walking in. "…No, I… of course, I… I understand. I'll be there immediately."

As he hung up, he grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, where ya goin, Saïx? We have another show in Twilight town soon." Demyx said, packing up his Sitar.

"Yukia's been in a car accident on her way here.'

"What?!" they all said in unison, making shocked faces.

Saïx stopped by the back door. "They said… she was dead."

They were all silent as they heard Saïx's motorcycle rev up, leaving them in their stunned silence.

* * *

[TimeSkip: Three Days]

Saïx and his friends were standing be the coffin of Yukia, looking at her corpse and saying their goodbyes. _But she's already gone,_ he thought. _It doesn't matter what you say now._

He was the last one up to the coffin, and looked at her closed eyes and peaceful smile, stitches all across her face, scarring her, making her ugly. Saïx gently pushed her bangs out of her face, tracing the new stitches with his thumb. "You weren't meant to die." He leaned into the coffin placing a kiss on the dead girl's lips, and then pulled away.

"See you in hell." He walked away, and he could have sworn he heard a "You too," from the girl's lips, her voice ghosting his ears.

* * *

**A/N:**

Why do all my Saïx/Yukia fics end with one or both of them dead? I'm not all too sure myself.


	11. Moon Bathing WARNING M

**A/N:**

I just got inspired to write this when I was watching Shrek, although it really has nothing to with the movie.

**CHAPTER SET: **Chapter 28

**WARNING: **_CONTAINS NUDITY AND SEXUAL THEMES, SO WARD OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DESTROY YOUR FRAGILE LITTLE MINDS WITH SAIX x YUKIA STUFF. _OK I'm done here.

Yukia walked along the vaguely familiar halls, unable to sleep in this strange place filled with white halls and marble floors. Running her hands along the walls, she saw a door she hadn't seen when she first arrived here with Sora and the others. Curiously, she tip-toed her way over to the door, grasping the handle a little less than firmly in her hand. Turning the shiny silver knob, she was met by a beautiful night sky with a giant heart-shaped moon basking her in its glow. The form of another being was also laid out beneath the moon, and she grew more curious than she was when she opened the door.

"Hello?" she whispered softly to the figure, of whom instantly twitched and sat up- hands reaching for something close-by. "This is Yukia…"

"Yukia. Return to Demyx's room now." The serene voice called, covering himself with his cloak as she drew nearer.

"Saïx! I'm so happy it's you-" she winced as she walked- her wounds hurting. "-I don't know what I would've done if it was someone like Axel or Xigbar…"

"Leave."

"But… I'm curious as to what you're doing." She sat next to him, and only noticed just now…

…he was butt-naked.

His muscles basked in the glow of the heart-shaped moon [which she vaguely recalled was named "Kingdom Hearts"], scars she didn't know he had reflecting the light off from Kingdom Hearts. Radiant eyes shone with overwhelming similarity to contentment, sparkling slightly in the moonlight. She jut couldn't take her red orbs off him, eating up the eye-candy before her.

"…Saïx?" she questioned again, vibrant blush apparent on her face. "Why are you… where are your clothes…Saïx?"

"I'm moon-bathing, Yukia." He admitted, working harder at covering himself better. "Leave."

She focused for a moment before nodding her head in understanding, then getting up shakily. Turning her back to him, he assumed she was leaving when he heard the rustle of fabric and the flop of material on grass. The noise re-occurred when she picked the dress back up, covering her body a bit with it.

"I want to moon-bathe, too." Declaring this, she sat back down nervously next to the Berserker. "T-that is, if you don't mind! I mean, that would be imposing, right? I'm sorry, I-"

He silenced her with his own overpowering voice. "You may stay."

The night was silent, only the chirping of a single cricket heard in the massive garden beside the Castle. Above, Kingdom Hearts shone brightly, and Saïx's golden eyes were transfixed on it.

"May I ask a question, Saïx?"

He nodded his head, too occupied to answer properly.

"Um…" she fiddled her fingers, dress now abandoned in the grassy garden. "I-I was just wondering, I- um…"

He looked at her. "If you have nothing to say, don't speak."

Her blush deepened at his voice. Shifting her body to get a better look at him, her eyes turned glassy. "Can I…" she touched his face, running her fingers along the X-shaped scar on his features. He closed his eyes, patient for the question. "Can I kiss you?"

His eyes shot open, slight disgust and rage playing in his golden orbs. She shot backwards, apologizing and moving away, afraid of him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just- I'm sorry…" she looked down at the ground, and then began scanning for her dress and other clothes.

He reached out to grab her wrist when she pulled away, her eyes going under a fearing haze.

"I never said no." he grabbed her again, making sure he didn't hit her wounds. He roughly grabbed the sides of her face, placing an equally violent kiss upon her lips. Her face darkened in colour significantly. He wasn't saying he had a heart to love with, or that he had emotions to feel with, but it was just… stunning the way his body would respond to her actions.

"I...ah…" she moaned when he pulled away, catching her breath. "It was… it felt… right…"

He couldn't disagree.

She laid herself flush against him, breasts pushing up against his chest in a manner that Xigbar might get an intense nosebleed. She grabbed his face again, and went in for a second kiss.

Xemnas was taking his midnight walk to the garden for his and Saïx's weekly moon-bathing session when he first sensed something was wrong. He could've _sworn_ on _Kingdom Hearts_ that moans were coming from their usual bathing area, and he peculiarly creaked the door open, he felt- no, that was the wrong word… he was _betrayed_ by his beloved Diviner. What was Saïx expecting, really? He was a Nobody, something without emotions, and that disgusting _thing_ was merely a _Replica_! She doesn't have emotions either, so something wasn't quite adding up…

He saw her as she arched against _his_ Diviner, moaned _his Diviner's name,_ rocking against _his Diviner's sacred and godly body_- Xemnas was revolted by such a sight of _lust, desire.._.

He was even more surprised when his Diviner grunted her _appalling_ name, thrust upward into that _fake_ being, holding _its hips tightly_ in some sort of… _carnal act._ He didn't understand… nor did he want to. Turning his back on the sight under Kingdom Hearts, he opened a Dark Portal to his office, walking through after taking one last glance at _his Diviner,_ before storming through.

Yukia groaned as light filtered through her eyes, waking her from her much needed slumber. She expected to be with Demyx in his room, almost forgetting her acts of the night. Glancing down, she saw the sleeping face of Saïx, his breath coming out in short bursts upon her face. At first, she thought this was because of her weight pressing down too hard on his chest, but then realized it was just the way he slept. Then again, she never expected him to be a sleeping type of person…

"Saïx…" she petted his hair, frazzled out around him. She almost laughed at the sight. "Good morning…"

Her own body ached, and she then began to wonder if anyone had seen them doing such a…_carnal act._

"Yukia." He greeted roughly, his voice deep with morning soreness. Her smile shone almost as bright as the rising sun. "You need to get cleaned…"

Yukia nodded then glanced towards the door, and noticed it was open. Her eyes widened, and she almost blanched, eyes shifting from the agape door to Saïx and back again.

"What is it?" he looked to where she was looking [which was _bloody uncomfortable_] and immediately pushed her to the ground, getting up quickly and clothing himself.

She fell with a thud, and groaned at sharp pains that shot not only though her wounds, but her lower regions as well. "Is something wrong? Saïx, I don't-"

He threw her the discarded black dress and her undergarments, telling her to get dressed before someone sees her.

"But, why?" throwing her panties and dress on over her, along with her thick white sweater.

"Xemnas was here."

"W-what?"

Saïx zipped up his pants, and then pulled on his boots. "Me and the Superior moon-bathe together once every week- He was here."

Yukia's face turned pale, almost similar to the pasty white of the Castle. "I'm in trouble, right? Oh, dear god-"

Saïx held her, running lanky fingers through her short hair. "Get back to Demyx." He opened a Dark Portal, and sent her on through it.

He sighed as he though about how much Xemnas could have seen, and how much how he actually did. "This won't end well…"

**A/N:**

WHOA WHOA WHOA- SMUT? FROM _MEEEEEE?_

_That's right-_I smuttified it. I'm sorry for corrupting mind or pissing off Demyx/Yukia fans, but I support Saïx/Yukia shipping. And, I get to decide what I like, so _NYAAAAA~_

Flames are accepted, and will be used to fuel the fire of _Becoming Somebodies._


	12. Part of Your World

**A/N: **

Yeah. That's right. I went there.

**CHAPTER SET: **None; not AU, but takes place in Atlantica [the world]

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own "Part of Your World" or the Disney Movie "The Little Mermaid"

Yukia skimmed the top of the ocean with her fingers, brushing past large trade ships and various tropical fish. She giggled lightly as she pushed her hair out of her face and swam to the bottom of an abandoned ship- and, since it didn't look too covered with coals and sea-moss, she wondered if it was a new one. Her red eyes flashed a brighter colour when her eyes caught a glimpse of something gold and shiny- flipping her red fins, she grabbed the object, and it tinkled into her awaiting palms.

She noted its long string-like chain, with a large heart-shaped piece of metal hanging off it. Curious, she tilted it in her hands, and seeing a small latch, turned it and it opened, playing a broken melody she never heard before.

"How curious," she mumbled, a bubble popping out of her mouth. Swimming quickly, she got out of the sunken ship and swam over to her small grotto home, placing the locket down on a nearby rock. Opening it again, she sang to the melody while cleaning the small cavern.

"_Look at this stuff,_

_isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,_

_the girl who has everything?"_

She almost knocked over a bucket filled with small goodies she found in other sunken boats. Sighing, she looked through it.

"_Look at this trove,_

_treasures untold,_

_how many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think,_

_sure, she's got everything."_

There were various metal-y things, twisted into different shapes, some in spring-like formations. Those ones she liked the most, because they always had funny little do-hickeys on the top of them.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty-_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore!_

_You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal,_

_I want more…"_

She carelessly tossed aside the things, and swam out of her grotto. Going back up near the surface, she sat atop a rock, watching a nearby ship slowly pass. Thinking nothing of it, she continued singing.

"_I wanna be where the people are…_

_I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing…_

_Walking around on those-_

_what do you call 'em? Oh, feet!"_

She brushed her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and listening to the ship men talking and bustling around. The thought made her smile.

"_Flipping your fins you don't get too far._

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing!_

_Strolling along down a-_

_what's that word again? Street!"_

She flipped her fins around, splashing the water gently, feeling the salty liquid roll off her tailfins. Her smiled turned into a frown.

"_Up where they walk,_

_up where they run,_

_up where they stay all day in the sun!_

_Wandering free_

_wish I could be-_

_part of that world!"_

She curled up on the rock, closing her eyes and letting her frown deepen.

"_What would I give,_

_if I could live,_

_out of these waters?_

_What would I pay,_

_to spend a day,_

_warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land,_

_they understand-_

_bet they don't reprimand their daughters._

_Bright young women,_

_sick of swimming,_

_ready to stand!"_

She pounded a fist against the rock, causing it to get quiet up on the ship. A few sailors peeked over the edge.

"_And ready to know what the people know!_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers!_

_What's a fire and why does it-_

_What's the word? Burn?"_

She clutched her chest, black locks falling into her eyes. Flicking them away, she splashed the water violently. More and more sailors kept looking over the edge of the ship, but Yukia took no notice.

"_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love,_

_love to explore that shore above?"_

She cried softly, looked up and meeting the eyes of various human males, salty tears overflowing from her red orbs.

"_Out of the sea…_

_Wish I could be…_

_Part of that world…"_

She slunk back into the ocean just as a spear pierced her tailfins, shocking her and flinging her upwards- away from the water.

"L-let go! Please!" She flailed around on the deck of the ship, looking at her captors. They were all male, except for one with two antenna-like things on her head. Blue hair, blonde hair, red-hair and silver, all around her, she was confused into shock.

The silver haired one spoke. "What is this supposed to be?"

"A mermaid, I believe, sir." The blue-haired one said, nudging her with his booted foot.

"I meant, Saïx," he growled at the silver haired man as he said his name. "Why did you catch it? We have no use for it at all."

"I will have you know," she groaned out from her spot on the deck, "I am female, a mermaid, and am indeed very useful."

The silver-haired one, who appeared to be captain, scoffed at her claims, and kicked her in the face. "Shut it, you mangy shark-meat."

Yukia's heart twitched in her chest, beating unnecessarily fast and loud. A mullet-bearing man dragged her over to a barrel, in which he sat her upon. Trying to get the hooks out of her fins, at least, while the rest of the crew was arguing about whether to keep her or throw her back.

"I'm Demyx," he cheerfully said, flashing a cheesy smile. "I liked your singing. But, the only thing I didn't like was," he paused, searching for word as if he lost it. "You were sad."

"I-I…" she could only stutter, wincing as the first hook was removed. "I'm often…" she mumbled, flipping her free tailfin. "Lonely. I don't have a family."

"That's terrible!" he half- yelled, but no one else seemed to notice. "But you can't be up here, it's too…" he looked back at his shipmates. "…dangerous."

She closed her eyes as he removed the second hook, and curled up onto the small barrel. Reaching out to touch him, he gently let her hand hold his own, and for a moment, silence filled the air. Demyx looked over to the not-too-happy faces of his shipmates, and flashed them a nervous smile.

"Can't you come with me?" she squeezed his hand, although his was much larger than hers. "I'm always so alone all the time…"

He shook his head, then nodded as Saïx motioned towards the ocean.

"You can come visit us. We live in the kingdom just here-" he pointed to the mainland. "Come by the shore on Sundays. I'll be there. I promise you." He took her pinky finger in his own, and shook them. "Pinky promise."

Smiling, she nodded. "Okay." Demyx then picked her up, and she nervously clutched onto his shirt. He smiled a toothy grin one last time before dropping her into the ocean, watching as her fins splashed carelessly in the waves, and she waved to him before going under.

Saïx walked over to him. "Seems you need something more than we can offer, Nine."

He laughed at the nickname. "She belongs in the sea, not with me. Besides," he said, sadly smiling at his pinky finger. "She had fins, not feet."

**A/N:**

Actually, this would have been a great story. Maybe I'll continue off this someday.


	13. I Hope You Dance VITAL INFO INSIDE

**A/N: **

Why, HALLO THAR. I haven't updated anything in a while, huh? Well, here's a little angst treat- hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER SET: **Before "My Creator" started- one of the first years of Yukia's existence and into the later Chapters of MC.

**PAIRINGS: **None really, just Father! Vexen and Daughter! Yukia. Some Saïx/Yukia and Demyx/Yukia

**DICLAIMER: **I don't own "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat _

_But always keep that hunger_

Vexen watched Yukia play near the beach, poking snails and running away from some crab that were keen on nipping her ankles. Vexen, smiling lightly, welcomed an oncoming hug from his Creation, who laughed heartily and embraced him. He walked them over to their spot on the sandy beach, sitting under a massive umbrella and munching on sandwiches.

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean_

She quickly disregarded the lunch food in regards to the large ocean, in which she could only stare at, in fear of being swallowed up by the body of water. He smiled again at her, and walked her down- the entire time, she held onto his old and calloused hand, quickly letting go and running into the salty waves.

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

She fell into the waves, more crashing on her from above her head, and each time she toppled over again and tried to run. Vexen, sighing, walked over to her spot on the shore, and held her close, letting her tears drift off into broken sobs.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

Yukia quickly pointed out the large mountains in the Pridelands, her paw dirtied and covered in mud. Laughing, she pounced upon Vexen, who toppled over into the mud with her, and laughed energetically again. Vexen was less than amused.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances _

_But they're worth taking_

Yukia nervously reached out to grab Demyx's hand, which he readily accepted, smiling at her and telling her how cute she was. Blushing, she would snuggle into his arm, smiling widely and quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Seeing the hall deserted, she placed a quick kiss on his lips, making him blush and walk wobbly-legged for a little while.

Vexen watched in bemusement from the Void, seeing their finger's intertwining.

_Lovin' might be a mistake _

_But it's worth making_

She sorely slept in Vexen's empty bed after being with Saïx the past few nights- her body aching and in dire need of rest, seeing as she got none when she slept with Saïx. Patting her belly, she nervously wondered what Vexen would think if he ever knew about her affairs with Saïx, and how she…was so… different now than she was then.

But in the Void, Repliku and Vexen looked on to her, grunting in disagreement to her decisions and sighing when she fell asleep.

"I don't think she knows yet, do you?" Repliku said, running a hand through his hair.

Vexen coughed and sat down; trying not to believe what he knew to be true by now. "No, and let's hope it stays that way. Maybe she'll die before they find out as well."

Repliku scowled and punched Vexen in the face.

"H-hey! What was that for?" he grabbed the silver-haired replica by his throat, lifting him up in the air. [Or, lack of air, to be exact.]

"She would be a great parent! Don't go placing death wishes on the hopeful!"

Vexen dropped him, and sat back down again. "I know, I know…"

_Don't let some hell bent heart _

_Leave you bitter_

Xemnas kicked her in the stomach, and scowled at her crippled form on the ground. "Pathetic Replica." He picked her up, and punched her in the stomach again, making her gag and vomit as she was thrown back down.

"D-don't, I…" she coughed and grabbed his ankles, using them as support.

"Stay away from Saïx. You're a bad influence on him." He walked away with a final kick of his heel, and left Yukia there, bleeding and sick, on the floor.

She only got back up, and with a final grunt of "I'm sorry," left the hallway, and stumbled into Vexen's room.

_When you come close to selling out _

_Reconsider _

_Give the heavens above _

_More than just a passing glance_

Yukia looked out Demyx's window as he made funny water puppets to try and cheer her up- she hadn't been herself lately, and she would often run to the bathroom in a hurry for some reason when they sat and talked and sang for long periods of time. Eventually, he got curious, after a few months. He noticed how much larger Yukia had gotten- her belly had a roundness to it that wasn't there before.

_I hope you dance, oh I hope you dance…_

**A/N:**

This is actually quite vital in the newest chapter of "Becoming Somebodies", and you should read this before reading the update.


	14. Part of Your Worls PART 2

**A/N:**

Sosososososo- I decided to continue with the "Little Mermaid" type thing, and write another "chapter", I guess you could call it, for it—and Vexen will play the role of Ursula. Because I'm evil and strange! :D I changed some of the lyrics to fit the situation.

**DISCLAIMER: **The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney. Not moi. D:

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Yukia swam happily in the ocean, looking forward to seeing Demyx when Sunday came- whenever that was. But she couldn't help but feel a little…awkward in the situation. He had feet- she had fins. This, being the biggest hurdle in the way of her happiness, was a challenge she didn't know how to face. Wandering some abandoned shipwrecks and rock formations got boring, until she spotted a strange, boney-looking cave.

"That's odd," she mumbled, swimming into the cavern. Lining the ground were these small, writhing creatures, looking up at her as if to frighten her off. Going on, she heard a creaky, old voice emanating from the inner cave.

"Come in, come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude! One might question your upbringing." A long blonde haired male came out of a small opening, revealing many tentacles and two eels.

She cautiously swam in more, viewing the tentacle-man better. "Are you supposed to be the 'evil witch'? I thought that 'witches' were female."

He made a face at her, like he was disappointed in her lack of knowledge. "A common misunderstanding, child. My name is Vexen."

"Oh," she said, watching him sit at a vanity to fix his hair.

"Now, then, you're here," he began, turning to her. "-Because you have a thing for this human, this pirate fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want- is to become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?" she asked excitedly, swimming closer to the elder octopus.

"My dear, sweet child." He got very close to her, grabbing her chin between his bony index and thumb fingers. "That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to…" he swam with his eels, spinning a bit and tracing his hands over the rocks of the cavern.

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty _

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch _

_But you'll find that nowadays _

_I've mended all my ways _

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch _

_True? Yes"_

Yukia was a bit scared as he came back to corner her against the rocks. Laughing a bit evilly, he turned back to a cauldron-type thing, opening it up.

"_And I fortunately know a little magic _

_It's a talent that I always have possessed _

_And here lately, please don't laugh, _

_I use it on behalf _

_of the miserable, lonely and depressed _

…_Pathetic…"_

He played with the contents, swirling the mixture in his hands before putting it back. Spinning around to face the eels, he petted them lightly on the head. Yukia cowered a little when he turned back to her.

"_Poor unfortunate souls _

_in pain, in need _

_This one longing to be thinner _

_That one wants to get the girl _

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed"_

He pointed to the figures in the cauldron, a fat mermaid and a lanky merman, and she watched in fascination as they turned skinny and masculine.

"_Those poor unfortunate souls _

_So sad, so true _

_They come flocking to my cauldron _

_crying "Spells, Vexen, please!" _

_And I help them? Yes, I do" _

He snapped his fingers and they turned to those little writhing seaweed things lignin the cave, and they looked surprised and horrified. He smiled and then made a sad face, holding out his hand.

"_Now it's happened once or twice _

_Someone couldn't pay the price _

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals _

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint, _

_but on the whole I've been a saint _

_to those poor unfortunate souls"_

He gripped Yukia's chin again, his hair fooshing in her face. "Now, here's the deal." Pulling Yukia over to the cauldron, he span it around until it turned red. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days! That gives you tomorrow, which is Sunday, then Monday and Tuesday." He put up three lanky fingers to emphasize the time limit. "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day you've got to get that dear old pirate fellow to fall in love with you."

"But what will that do?" she said aloud, looking at the image of Demyx being reflected in the liquid.

"That is, he's got to kiss you." He ignored her question. "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you'll remain human permanently."

Smiling, she shouted "Great!" exasperatedly.

"But if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid and... you belong to me." He gripped her wrist and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his tentacles around her fins.

Swimming farther away from him, she said "But, I don't want that!"

"Then convince him he loves you back."

She was silent as he sat down near his mirror again.

"Have we got a deal?"

"Well, then I'll never be able to explore here again…" she said, looking down.

Vexen sneered. "That's right. But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing." He swam towards her. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" she stammered, but a tentacle covered her mouth.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it." He squirmed over to her, grinning like a mad fish. "What I want from you is... your voice."

"…My voice?" she murmured into his limb, feeling the suction cups stick to her lips.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing. Zip." He waved his hand unworriedly, as if they were discussing what teas they preferred over others.

She paused as he took the appendage away from her mouth, sucking in the salty sea water. "But without my voice, how can I-"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face." He grabbed her with his tentacles again, pulling her up to him. "And don't underestimate the importance of body language."

She squirmed in his grip, feeling his slimy limbs crawling over her. _Disgusting,_ she thought.

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber _

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore _

_Yes, on land it's much preferred _

_for ladies not to say a word _

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?" _

He smirked and pulled her over to the clammy cauldron. Letting her go, he went up to some coral-covered cabinets and began to throw random items inside the now bubbling liquid.

"_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation _

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can _

_But they dote and swoon and fawn _

_on a lady who's withdrawn _

_It's she who holds her tongue, who gets her man"_

She was watching a few jellyfish swim by as he violently grabbed them and tossed them into the foul-smelling mixture.

"_Come on, you, poor unfortunate soul _

_Go ahead! Make your choice! _

_I'm a very busy octopus and I haven't got all day _

_It won't cost much. Just your voice" _

Yukia gripped her throat and pushed hair out of her eyes, the black locks swirling in a small mass of wet curls. He continued to stir the mixture and add a few more helpless fish to it.

"You, poor unfortunate soul

_It's sad, but true _

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll _

_Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll"_

A golden piece of rather long parchment appeared, along with the skeleton of a small fish, of which she assumed to be a pen. Grabbing it nervously, she looked over a Vexen who had turned to his eels again.

"Even, Braig, now I've got her, boys." He whispered, showing his teeth.

"_The boss is on a roll _

_This poor unfortunate soul"_

She signed the golden scroll, gasping as it disappeared. "W-wait! I don't know if I can do this…"

"Too late now, sweetcakes." He began to chant a spell of some sort, and the mixture turned green.

"_Beluga, Sevruga. Come winds of the Caspian Sea _

_Larengix, Glaucitus, Et max Laryngitus _

_La voce to me_"

He turned to her as giant hands and arms came out of the cauldron. "Now… _sing_!"

She began to sing simple notes, watching in fear as the hands came closer to her, one holding her still while the other penetrated her throat. "Keep singing!"In an instant, she felt as if something was missing, and then noted her lack of singing ability. He had taken her voice and locked it up in a shell necklace he had been wearing.

Vexen then began to laugh as the liquid turned golden and enveloped her in a gooey substance, making her tail and fins tingle as searing pin ripped through them. Looking down, she noted that they were being torn apart, and Yukia no longer had scales of fins, but skin and feet. Panicking as she couldn't breath, the eels swam her up to the surface and left her at the shore. She looked around her—she noted he was at a beach, which made her curious.

The pain in her legs had gone away; looking at her new legs, she stared in amazement at her feet. Wiggling her toes, she smiled excitedly and attempted to stand.

_This will be harder than I thought it would be, _she thought, falling onto the sand roughly. _I mean, look at me! I can't even move properly…"_

She saw her lack of coverage and began t panic.

_What do I do? I have nothing to wear…_

A man with blue hair and another with brilliantly red hair walked near, talking about something she didn't understand. Trying to call out to them, she remembered she didn't have a voice to call with. So, she did the first thing that came to mind—she splashed around like a mad person, trying to obtain their attention.

"Do you hear that, Saïx?" the red-head asked, turning in her direction.

He nodded silently, walking closer to the shoreline to where Yukia was splashing around, almost getting a considerable amount of salt water on him.

"You're that mermaid we caught earlier." He simply stated, and she nodded vigorously. "Why are you on the shore?"

Yukia almost stood up [or tried to] again, then remembered she needed clothes. Making a face then waving her arms around in different motions, she tried to explain what she did. She saw their confused looks, so she inched closer to the shoreline, pulling her self on her arms over to where they were. Drawing images in the sand, she doodled one of Vexen, then one of the cauldron, then one of her. Pointing to the one of Vexen, she motioned to the cauldron, making little dots in the sand. Then to her picture, and the cauldron, motioning to her throat and pulling at it.

"So… an octopus stole your voice?" another man said, a shorter one with slate-blue hair.

Smiling and nodding, she then sat so her legs were in view. Getting the surprised stares was a weird feeling, but she waited for one of them to speak.

"You must need clothing if your just staying in the water," The one she remembered as Saïx said, taking off his shirt to give to her.

Looking at it, she was confused about what to do with it.

"Obviously, she's never worn clothes before, Saïx. She wouldn't know what to do with it." The redhead said, taking he shirt.

"Fine then, Axel. You do it, then." Saïx walked away from the scene, dragging the other male with him.

She looked up at him, and scribbled a swirly line in the sand.

"Stand up, so I can wrap this around your waist," Axel said, motioning a standing-up stance.

Trying for the third time that day, she managed to get up and Axel quickly tied the oversized tee-shirt around her hips.

"Let's go," he mumbled, grabbing her hand and helping her walk after the other two men.

_This is gonna be a weird thing, I can just feel it…_

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**A/N:**

This was actually quite fun. XD Vexen is sorta like a pedo-creep in this one, isn't he? Well, I'll probably do two more of these in the nearby future. Enjoy~


End file.
